pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Master Ghost
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 21:44 4 jun 2011 primi! bienvenido a P.E. espero q lo pases bien y te diviertas ,y claro q hagas muchas novelas e historias Si necesitas ayuda en algo avisame Si quieres te ayudo a remoledar tu firma y tu pagina de user Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 00:51 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Una cosita... n.nU Verás...Ví las caras que fuistes poniendo y me ví en la obligación de decírtelo...Ya tenemos esas caras MM en PE. n.nU Fíjate: Archivo:Cara_de_Metagross.png-Archivo:Images_(7).jpg-Archivo:Mew_MM.jpg-Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Solo te lo digo porque creo que queda bastante mejor el formato .png que el .jpg que tú usas. >.< Así que bueno...Eso es todo,siento aburrirte,pero es cuestión de estética. nwn Byee~ '''La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 19:54 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno lo que hacer es crear una pagina donde pongas de lo que se trata la historia luego tien 2 opciones o pones abajo inscripciones o creas una nueva pagina donde se hagan las inscripciones,luego pones las condiciones,lo que tienen que poner,etc.Creo que eso es todo--ana rebeca 20:37 5 jun 2011 (UTC) ok te ayudo pero dime los colores y q van a decir y te la hago Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 21:27 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :P de hecho te la borran por dos cosas creo 1.La calidad de imagen (JPG)es peor que la (PNG)si quieres ser un haunter pon Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png 2.en donde te inscribes es de elAsi que pidele q si puede aparecer o algo asi Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 00:20 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Ejem... La razon es simple las caras MM que "resubes" nose pueden usar en la novela ademas que resubir las caras ya subidas es spam y por eso tengo que borrar tu ficha Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'''La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...]][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 00:27 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Te tendré pasciencia xk eres nuevo pero solo será esta vez, te aviso ke subistes unas imagenes de jpg ke son de mala calidad y ademas ke las colocas mal y tienen mal tamaño, te pido ke si vas aseguir subiendo imagenes uses en formato png, de buen tamaño y buena calidad, sino tomare la medida de directamente borrarla y ya. Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!! 01:38 11 jun 2011 (UTC) sorry es que en " mario y sonic en los juegos olimpicos de invierno " me sale " bowsy " no " bowser Jr. " n.nU --Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola! Hola! Llamamé Coke! Estuve ausente la semana que llegaste...ED...y veo que lo has pasado bien en PE...amigos?...me das tu MSN...?...--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 00:39 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ._.U Me das tu g-mail?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:27 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Me encantaría Vale,seámos amigos,tu ponme a un eevee o glaceon,¿de acuerdo? Fukai Yuki 19:32 12 jun 2011 (UTC) e.e Podemos ser amigos? si es así agregame como Combusken x3 --'★Luqitas★' ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ 20:48 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Huevos... Mmm...los hiciste tú? O los sacaste de algún lado?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:19 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Holas! :3 Buenop, te gustaría ser mi amigo? Te he visto mucho por aqui, pero se me había olvidado escribirte un mensaje en tu discu >★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 19:04 13 jun 2011 (UTC) oye...... completa la ficha vale??? --Usuario:Meganium1530 D: Estooo... >w< Ya, perdona. No estoy muy activa n.nU Ya te coloco XD 'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 00:01 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ya empece la novela La chica fantasma leela y dime que te parece en mi discuana rebeca 00:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Oyee :P Vi en mi nove Viaje por Unova!! :D, Pusiste solo pokes de Sinnoh. En la ficha dice que al menos, 4 deben ser de Unova. Bueno, eso, bye. 'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 01:33 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola a lei tu novelá y me encanto,me gusto mucho la idea--ana rebeca 20:58 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola lei tu novela y me gusto mucho asi que ¿kieres k seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"...]] 18:29 20 jun 2011 (UTC) La armadura ha sido terminada He terminado las 4 armaduras que me pediste, lo que fue dificil porque tu abomasnow no se quedaba bien quieto y ha subido algo de peso, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar con naturalidad y diversión. Para Abomasnow añadi una armadura antiinflamatoria de metal helado con un par de brazeros martillo, el material es pesado para reforzar su defenza y hacer mas critico el golpe. Archivo:Abomasnow_con_armadura.png Al Charmander le añadi un escudo de fuego al frente que potencializa los ataques como Lanzallamas y Onda ignea, la piel de cuero es inflamable junto con el casco estilo griego que hace critico el cabezazo. La cola tiene un mechero que incrementa la flama interna de Charmander, ademas de que puede cerrarse hermeticamente para prevenir que se apague con ataques como Hidrobomba o Danza de lluvia, la armadura posee cuernos en la espalda para deviar los ataques electricos. Archivo:Charmander_con_armadura.png Para Mudkip una armadura con la habilidad de hidratación, la armadura expele una tinta que lo hace invisible bajo el agua, la aleta de acero refuerza la sensibilidad por lo que puede detectar cuando un enemigo se acerca, ademas de que aumente la velocidad agregando aletas metalicas en los brazeros. Archivo:Mudkip_con_armadura.png Y por ultimo para chikorita añadi una armadura de cuerpo completo que refleja la luz solar directo a su hoja para acelerar el ataque de Rayo solar, el metal es tan liviano que aumente la velocidad, pero cuidado que es un poco fragil. Archivo:Chikorita_con_armadura.png Keyko joy 20:50 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ewe Que sprite usarás para la boda? --'''★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 20:52 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Haber te seré sincero (Ten eso en cuenta) Te odio, te aborresco y tu novela es plagio a Naruto, pero se me queman los ojos de tan solo ver tu sprite así que te lo mejoré: Archivo:Dufftin.png ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 21:29 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia Porque no usas las Caras Pokesho en tu novela de Sinnoh?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:01 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdón... Perdón...pero tu sprite de cientifico en bikini...te hago uno?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:47 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Necesitas: Windows movie maker 2.6: para hacer vídeos aTube Catcher: Para descargar videos de internet, solo pon el link del video y ya. Imagenes Audio: descarga musica por internet ya :) Snorunt Brayan(.Disc.)(.Contra. 02:04 27 jun 2011 (UTC) claro :) Holas Gracas por darme la bienvenida me caes super,que mal por los usuarios que se van, bueno saludos.Akat.... 22:43 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaaa Bueno, mi nombre es Ari, pasate por mi perfil y veras que tenemos muuuchas cosas en comun xD Ambos amamos el terror, la sangre y.. ASDFKJDSA <3 xD bueno, quisieras ser mi amigo? n.n Puedes ponerme a una Sneasel si quieres ;3 ★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 11:24 28 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola vi tu mensaje lo siento pero no puedes transformarte en la novela si quieres puedes cambiarte al secuas malvado 2 que si puede,es que ya tengo la historia en mi mente si hago un cambio te avisoana rebeca 02:10 29 jun 2011 (UTC) LOL Los vampiros son mejores ¬¬ (?) En tu lista de amigos me pusiste que soy Yangire x3 ¿Como sabes eso? WA! ESTAS EN MI CASA?! OMG!! D8 (????????) ★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 12:30 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Claroana rebeca 18:20 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola.. esto ¿te puedo ayudar con tu novela de digimon? yo tambien tengo una y no la he completado n-nUU Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 16:45 6 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola puedo trabajar en tu guarderia?Archivo:Yen_sprite_3.pngana rebeca 22:52 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola puedes cambiar mi sprite por este de la pagina principal de la guarderia?es que no me deja ponerlo la paginaArchivo:Blue_sprite.pngana rebeca 23:26 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes!!! toma tu pokemon!!Archivo:Larvesta_NB_brillante.gifgracias por adoptar :D por cierto, quieres ser mi amigo? XD Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 11:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) a mi ponme un politoed o un lapras o un marill o un piplup XDD (me encanta el tio agua =D)Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 20:13 9 jul 2011 (UTC) 'n_n ' '''Muchas Graciaaaaaas!! '''Eres el mejor, yo tambien te estoy haciendo algo a ver cuando lo puedo subir!! Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 11:14 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Regaloo! Es para ti n_n 100% by me : Archivo:Ghost_by_Boo.png Un besazo!! xD Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 14:21 19 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Estoy teniendo problemas para suibrlo, dame un minuto :$ Subido A ver cuando te conectas. Tenemos que hablar. Y como puedes apreciar, no estoy de buen humor